deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Carl Schliff
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Samuel Vincent |number = 008 |notebook = A pathologically loyal public servant. Neither snow, or sleet... nor zombies shall keep him from his appointed rounds. |job = Mailman |mission = Mail Order Zombrex |weapon = Mailbombs Shotgun |gender = Male |age = 32 |race = Caucasian |}} Carl Schliff is a psychopath in Dead Rising 2. He is a mailman that is determined to never fail at his job. Story Dead Rising 2 Carl is a mailman that has never failed at his job and plans to keep it that way, regardless of whether or not there's an outbreak going on. Chuck Greene spots Carl trying to deliver a package in the Royal Flush Plaza. Noticing Chuck, Carl asks him to sign for the package. Chuck tries to tell Carl about the zombies, but fails in getting through to him. Chuck sees that the package Carl has is Zombrex, and realizes that he is willing to hand it over in return for anyone's signature. Chuck takes the oppurtunity and signs for it, but his signature allows Carl to identify him, and believing he is the cause of the outbreak, refuses to give him the Zombrex, instead giving him a mailbomb. Chuck tosses the bomb back into Carl's mailcart, which explodes. Carl and Chuck fight, and Carl is defeated. Chuck then takes the zombrex out of Carl's bag saying he needs it for his daughter. With his dying breath, Carl signs his own clipboard and pulls out another bomb package, letting it detonate in his hands, blowing him into pieces. Carl's destroyed mailcart will stay in the Royal Flush Plaza from then on. Tactics Attacks Carl has two main attacks, he will throw bomb packages when running away from Chuck or when he is at a medium distance from Chuck. His main method is shooting Chuck with his shotgun. He will fire off three shots, pause, then shoot another three. When he fires his second round of three shots, the recoil will make him stumble back, giving you a perfect opportunity to get a few hits in with a melee weapon. Carl will also try to melee Chuck with his shotgun on rare occasions but he usually will run away throwing bombs most of the time. An easier strategy is to wait for Carl to be knocked back by the shotgun then hit him two or three times with a strong melee weapon such as the Broadsword or Katana Sword. Another opportunity to exploit is when Carl reloads his weapon though you won't get many hits in before he runs away again. Another good way to defeat Carl would be by using the dodge roll maneuver.Whenever Carl stands still in your direction, it means that he is going to fire his shotgun at you. Keep dodge rolling towards him, alternating left and right as you do so. If you dodge roll straight towards Carl, there is a high possibility he will be able to shoot and harm you. When you are right in front of Carl, melee him with a good melee weapon such as the Knife Gloves or use a particularly damaging wide-range weapon (e.g. Flamethrower, Shotgun). You can back off or let Carl hit you so that he can run away to another shop. Repeat this until he is defeated. Strategy *Carl frequently will toss a mail-bomb and then run away, standing still and waiting until the bomb explodes to continue doing his normal combat routines. This is a cheap, but effective, way to deal with him as Carl does not have much in the way of hit points. *If you need health during the battle, on the counter of the Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow is a bottle of orange juice. *Leave survivors in the nearby bathroom as Carl will easily kill any you bring along. *You can defeat him with the sports car, but he can still easily destroy it with his mailbombs. Trivia *Carl is one of the few psychopaths to attack Chuck on semi-legitimate grounds. He genuinely believes Chuck to be responsible for the zombie outbreak, and otherwise simply wishes to continue delivering the mail (although the fact that he has plentiful mail bombs on hand might imply otherwise, unless it is for self-defense against zombies). *Carl is a nod toward the term "going postal," or going violently insane, that originated from the stereotype that postal workers are more likely to snap than the average civil-servant. He will also yell the phrase when throwing mail bombs. *Carl has a pen with the Dead Rising 2 logo on it, as seen when he asks Chuck to sign for the Zombrex. *Even if Chuck has failed to deliver Katey the Zombrex between 7am-8am and katey has turned, Chuck will still say he needs the Zombrex for his daughter in the ending cutscene. *Carl has a tattoo of his postal service's logo on his arm. This can be mistaken by many thinking that it is a scratch, but if you look closely, you can see the "scratch" doesn't have much gory detail. *Carl's boss music is "Postman" which is an original song to be included in the Dead Rising 2 Soundtrack. See Also *''Not to be confused with Carl, a character in Tape it or Die.'' Gallery carl.jpg Carl_Schliff.jpg Ddrsng2-20101023-194958.png|"THIS PACKAGE REQUIRES A SIGNATURE!" Carl1.png|Carl's tatto seen on his right arm. Ddrsng2-20101023-195245.png|Carl before blowing up. Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths